The Wolfman
The Wolfman is a 2010 American horror film and a remake of the 1941 film of the same name. Directed by Joe Johnston and written by Andrew Kevin Walker and David Self, the film stars Benicio del Toro, Anthony Hopkins, Emily Blunt, Hugo Weaving and Geraldine Chaplin. Rick Baker and make-up effects supervisor Dave Elsey won the Academy Award for Best Makeup at the for their work. The film was released in the United States on February 12, 2010. It received mixed reviews from critics and was a , grossing $139 million worldwide against a $150 million production budget. Storyline In 1891, Gwen Conliffe, travels to London to contact Shakespearean actor Lawrence Talbot. Identifying herself as the fiancée of his brother Ben, she asks him to return home to help locate Ben who has disappeared. At first refusing, Lawrence changes his mind and returns to his family's estate in Blackmoor where he has an uneasy reunion with his estranged father, Sir John. Unfortunately, Lawrence has arrived just after Ben's mutilated body was discovered in a ditch near their home. At the local pub, Lawrence overhears the locals discussing the killing. It was thought to be a wild animal, but many blame Gypsies who are camped outside the town, while another patron claims there was a similar murder several decades earlier, and a werewolf was the suspected killer. Lawrence has flashbacks as he tours his family's home where his mother, Solana, committed suicide when he was a boy. Lawrence saw his father standing over her dead body; afterwards he was sent to an insane asylum in London having suffered from delusions connected to the event. Lawrence visits the Gypsies during a full moon. The local townspeople raid the camp to confiscate a dancing bear they believe is the killer, but a werewolf attacks the camp, and bites Lawrence in the neck before being chased away by local hunters. A Gypsy woman named Maleva sutures his neck wounds, but her daughter insists the now cursed Lawrence should be killed before he destroys other lives. Maleva refuses, saying he is still a man and that only a loved one can release him. Lawrence recovers unnaturally quickly, and develops heightened vitality and senses. His father's servant Singh shows Lawrence a set of silver bullets and implies that something monstrous is loose in Blackmoor. Inspector Aberline arrives to investigate the recent killings, and suspects Lawrence is responsible based on his mental history and portrayals of mentally-ill characters. Fearing for Gwen, Lawrence sends her away. He follows his father to his mother's crypt, where Sir John locks himself in a room alone as he gives a cryptic warning to Lawrence. Lawrence undergoes a painful transformation into the Wolfman before running off into the woods and killing the hunters stationed there. The next morning, Aberline and the police arrest the now human Lawrence. Taken to the same asylum he was committed to as a child, Lawrence is subjected to torturous treatments overseen by Dr. Hoenneger. Sir John visits Lawrence and explains that many years before while hunting in India, he was bitten by a feral boy infected with lycanthropy. Lawrence realizes his father, as a werewolf, killed his mother and his brother. Knowing that Lawrence would never be believed, Sir John confesses that this is true before leaving his son at the asylum permanently. By nightfall, Dr. Hoenneger conducts an evening lecture with Lawrence as a case study, and assures Lawrence that he is only a werewolf in his imagination, seeking to prove it by putting him on display during the full moon. As moonlight streams through the window, Lawrence transforms into the Wolfman and goes on a rampage throughout the lecture hall and London, with Aberline in pursuit. The next day, the now human Lawrence visits Gwen's antique shop for help. They realize they are falling in love and share a passionate kiss. Aberline arrives and searches the shop, but Lawrence has already escaped to Blackmoor. Lawrence arrives at Talbot Hall and finds Singh's mutilated body. He loads a gun with Singh's silver bullets, but when he attempts to shoot his father, he learns that Sir John had removed the powder from the cartridges years ago. The Talbots fight, transforming into werewolves when the full moon rises and setting Talbot Hall on fire. Lawrence kills his father as Gwen and Aberline arrive. Aberline attempts to shoot the Wolfman, but Gwen disrupts the shot. Attempting to physically confront Lawrence, Aberline is bitten. The Wolfman pursues Gwen and traps her above a gorge. She pleads with Lawrence, whose consciousness recognizes her. As he hesitates, the hunters approach, distracting the Wolfman long enough for Gwen to shoot him. Lawrence reverts to human form, thanks Gwen for setting him free and dies in her arms. Aberline arrives with the hunters, but as he looks at the moon, he realizes his inevitable fate. As Talbot Hall burns, a howl is heard in the distance. Cast * Benicio del Toro as Lawrence Talbot/The Wolfman, the main protagonist of the film, he is a mild-mannered nobleman who had been bitten by his werewolf father and thus, he becomes a large werewolf by night. * Anthony Hopkins as Sir John Talbot, the main antagonist of the film, he is Lawrence's father and an old nobleman who's able to become a werewolf and bit his son, while he is bent on murdering people. * Emily Blunt as Gwen Conliffe, Lawrence's love interest. * Hugo Weaving as Inspector Francis Aberline, the Scotland Yard police inspector who's hunting down Lawrence. * Geraldine Chaplin as Maleva * Art Malik as Singh * Antony Sher as Dr. Hoenneger, the head of the asylum. * David Schofield as Constable Nye * David Sterne as Kirk * Simon Merrells as Ben Talbot, Lawrence's brother who had been horribly murdered by their father. * Cristina Contes as Solana Talbot, Lawrence and Ben's mother who had been also horribly murdered by John. * Michael Cronin as Dr. Lloyd * Nicholas Day as Colonel Montford * Clive Russell as MacQueen * Roger Frost as Reverend Fisk Max von Sydow appears as an elderly man who gives Lawrence the wolf-head cane; his part was cut from the theatrical film but is restored in the unrated director's cut. Make-up effects creator Rick Baker makes a cameo appearance as the Gypsy man who is the first killed. The Wolfman's howl incorporated elements from rock singers Gene Simmons and David Lee Roth, as well as opera singers and animal impersonators. Voice actor Frank Welker performed the roars and growls of the werewolves and the feral boy. References Category:Characters Category:The Wolfman characters Category:The Wolfman (2010)